Might and Magic 1
Full Title: Might and Magic Book One: Secret of the Inner Sanctum * Year Released: 1986 * First Platform: Apple Available Versions See Platform Codes for additional information. Apple * Released: 1986 * Developer: New World Computing * Publisher: New World Computing * Packaging: Disks (available in both 3.5" and 5.25"). Manual. Map of the Land of Varn. Installation guide. Grid paper. This was the first published release of the game. Though, the game may have been available before this version was sold in stores. In the 80s it was common for developers to independently sell their games at trade shows, packaged only in zip-lock bags. PC (DOS) and C64 *Released: 1987 These two versions were essentially the same as the Apple version. The box packaging was the same, except a sticker stating the platform and the size of the disks. There were a few art and color changes due to limitations on the platforms. NES (Japanese) * Released: 1989 * Packaging: Unknown. * Publisher: Activision * Developer: Gakken Co., Ltd. This game is same as the English NES version, with some of the text in Japanese. This has a copyright date earlier than the English version so it may have been developed before the English version, and the English version was translated from this version. For more information see the notes on the English version. NES (English) * Released: 1991 * Packaging: Cartridge. Manual. Map of the Land of Varn. * Publisher: American Sammy Corp. * Developer: G-Amusements Co., Ltd. Drastically different from the original version of the game. Featured background music, updated graphics, and combat effects. Had similar level design to the original game, and the same items, but the programming of the combat rules is noticeably different, as certain enemies are more difficult to defeat than their computer version counterparts. Also, the game erroneously refers to Varn as "Barn" on the player screen. TG16 *Released: 1991 *Packaging: Unknown. *Developer: NEC Avenue, Ltd. Released only in Japan. Featured an introduction slide show depicting a man being shipwrecked, then the game begins as usual in Sorpigal. Similar in play to the NES version, but with different graphics and music. There are also supposedly Japanese versions on the MSX and NEC PC-9801, which are most likely the same as or similar to this version. Other Known Versions * MSX. * NEC PC-9801. Screenshot Comparison The following images show the differences in the various versions of the game. The screenshots were taken just outside the doors of the Sorpigal Inn. Click on the thumbnails to see a larger version. File:Mm1_dos.png|DOS File:Mm1_apple.png|Apple IIe File:Mm1_nes.png|NES File:Mm1_tg16.png|TurboGrafx 16 Related Products * Player Guide. Collecting Online auctions are the best source for finding these games. Checking various used game vendors may produce results as well. Because there are so many different versions of the game, and because of it's age, this is the game in the series is that the most difficult to collect. A collector may be satisfied in obtaining only the original Apple, DOS, or C64 versions, but not all three. As all of these distributions were identical except for the disks which had the software in the specific format. The NES version is relatively easy to obtain, but a version with the box and manual will take patience to obtain. All other versions of the game may be impossible for an American collector. The Japanese versions are extremely rare, and are generally not going to be available for shipping to America. Occasionally Japanese vendors sell to Americans on online auctions, and there is some possibility that they will be carrying one of these games. If you are interested in merely playing the game you may purchase and download it legally in a package that includes the first six games in the series.